


A Good Deal

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas learns what a good deal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Deal

**Author's Note:**

> for the December Drabble Days.  For the prompt of Sam/Dean/Cas, explaining Black Friday for [](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/profile)[alldunn](http://alldunn.livejournal.com/) 

 

  
“You push people around,” Dean answered.

“You buy gifts for those you love,” Sam argued

“You get the best deal and try to get out alive.”

“So, people start celebrating Christ’s birth by buying presents on Black Friday, a day when people are unusually rude and hurtful, pushing through enormous crowds to get a ‘good deal’”?

Sam and Dean looked at one another and nodded.  “Yeah.”

Castiel crawled back into bed, watching as dean pressed kiss-swollen lips to Sam’s shoulder.  “I think I prefer our way of celebrating.”

Sam laughed as Dean leaned in, kissing Castiel.  “Yeah, we do too.”

 

 


End file.
